


The Game

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Series: Kabby Thoughts from my Tumblr Blog [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is having a phone call with their friend/boss/relative and cannot drop the call. Person B becomes impatient and starts distracting them (nibbling their ear, kissing their neck). This leads to awkward stutters and gasps over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little one shot that i wrote using a “OTP Prompt”. I hope you will like it and probably if you will, maybe i will start doing this more often! Enjoy (this time i promise i don’t have to say sorry for death or something like that)

 

 

“Ok Bell, ok I get that is not a problem at all. Yes but…”

 

Marcus was at the phone from almost an hour now and Abby was _not_ enjoying the wait. She was sitting on the counter, in Marcus’ kitchen. Her bare feet were swinging in the void and her head was thrown back, she was chewing a _strawberry_ , snorting and _cursing_ between her teeth.

 

Marcus lifted his eyes to her, he gave her an _apologetic_ look, and smiled with kindness. Abby _tried_ her best to smile back. Even so, it was clear that she was _bored_ and _annoyed_.

 

“Ok Bell, listen to me, we can change the appointment with the press, what about Monday at 9? Yes I think it can be a solution…” the conversation was all about work.

 

Abby was happy that Marcus and Bellamy were working together, it was a good thing for the boy because the job was distracting him from his _sister_ , Octavia was not having a good time, the last months were hard to face, after her boyfriend died she was _angry_ with everyone and she was still trying to find her inner peace. Bellamy was not able to help her, he knew that, even so for him was hard to let go and to let her face everything alone. So Marcus decided to help him with a job offer and when he accepted, things slowly turned to be easier, his mind was always focused on the job, he was always doing something, so he hadn’t the time to think about Octavia.

 

Marcus was writing something on a paper, Abby was not able to see what exactly, but _honestly_ she didn’t even care. She was _done_ with that. She wasn’t going to wait any longer for have his man back. So she went down the counter, without making any noise. Her bare feet met the floor in a quick movement and she started to walk toward him.

 

“Ok, so what about the conference call with Tokyo? Yes they need to talk with us about that, they can’t do what they want with our product. I get that. Ok so…” Marcus was too much concentrated in the conversation and didn’t notice that Abby was now behind him, until her hands were resting on his shoulders. He turned abruptly toward her, she was _smiling_ , he smiled back to her, still talking at the phone.

 

“Yes, yes of course, I get that too Bell. Ok so you said…oh yes, tell me” Abby rolled her eyes, because Marcus was writing something else on the paper now, something about hours, places, people he had to meet. She decided it was _enough_.

 

So when she leaned toward his neck, hands on his shoulders, he was still writing, and when her hot _breath_ covered his bare skin, he was still writing. A shiver ran through his back, his hand stopped, the pen swung brutally on the paper, the ink left a mark on it. Her lips were now _kissing_ his neck, under his hairline, and her hands were now _caressing_ his arms, _deliberately_ slowly.

 

“ _Abby_ …” it was a whisper, he covered the phone for a second, to protect Bellamy from every possible inappropriate noise he could let out. Abby said nothing and _smiled_ in his skin. Her hands started to run on his sides, they _sneaked_ under his _gray_ shirt and Marcus remained stood still, his breath caught in his throat. But Bellamy was asking him something, he had to answer, but Abby was biting his skin.

 

_He wasn’t able to say anything, but he had to._

 

“I….” it was a soft whisper in the silence. Abby was now _running_ her hands up on his back, her fingers were _tickling_ his spine, he was _shivering_ , his groin was _pulsing_ , his blood was rushing with _desire_ in his ears, his eyes were fighting the urge to close and _savor_ the moment. Abby moved her _mouth_ on his back, now her _tongue_ was dancing on his skin. Marcus was going to be short of breath soon, he knew that, but he _couldn_ ’t stop her, he _would never_ do that.

 

“Sorry Bell, can you tell me again the thing- _ah_ …” she was _biting_ his skin, her hands were now ghosting over his belt, her thumb was brushing on his belly, he was shivering and his pants were suddenly to _tight_ for him.

 

“No, no sorry, I am ok, yes tell me again the- _oh gosh_ -yes, sorry, tell me…” she was _smirking_ against his skin, he knew that, she was _enjoying_ herself, making him going crazy and undone, was a thing that she had always _loved_. So when her hands were traveling up on is chest, _caressing_ his black hair, tracing lines over his nipples, making him _shiver_ without any control, he knew it was only the _beginning_.

 

“The…the meeting, yes, the meeting… _oh damn_..what? No I am ok, yes, _mh_ , ok…” his voice was just a _tiny_ whisper now, because Abby was _squeezing_ his flesh, her nails were _digging_ in his skin and Marcus’ mind was going _dizzy_ , his head was _lighter_ , his breath was _irregular_ and his hands were now _rubbing_ the paper.

 

Abby was _enjoying_ the _warmth_ of his body, she could feel her own _desire_ _growing_ between her legs, she could feel her heart _pounding_ in her ears, and it was _amazing_. She decided that with his back was enough, _for now_ , so she moved away for a second and Marcus was about to breath out a sigh of relief, but _suddenly_ Abby was sitting on the table, few inches beside him and his eyes couldn’t help but focused on her _smirk_ , and her deep eyes that were _burning_ with _desire_.

 

“Yes, so we can call them in the morning…right?” Marcus was trying to focus his mind on the conversation, even so it was almost _impossible_ now, because Abby was _lifting_ her shirt. Her toned _stomach_ was almost visible, Marcus was already able to _taste_ her skin on his tongue, the _desire_ to lick and kiss was almost _unbearable_ , but he wasn’t going to _lose_ that _game_ today.

 

_And to be perfectly honest, he was enjoying her challenging look.._

 

“Yes, I get that, so tell me more about the Russian” he said, leaning over his chair, with a smirk on his lips, he raised an eyebrow to Abby’s _puzzled_ look and smiled. She shook her head, biting her lips, he was waiting for her next move and she _certainly_ wasn’t going to let him wait any _longer_.

 

So Abby lifted her shirt over her head, _slowly_ , taking her time with it. When her bra and her stomach were exposed to him, she could see the _flames_ in his eyes, he was biting his lips, nodding approvingly, _to the conversation or to the view, she couldn’t tell._

 

“And what about the Irish company?” he asked _absentmindedly_ to Bellamy. Abby decided to play harder at this game and started to _unfasten_ her pants’ buttons. His eyes were now almost _burning_ her skin, she could feel the _desire_ that was _radiating_ from him, her fingers were slowly _caressing_ the belt of her pants, tracing a line on her _skin_ , then she _sneaked_ a finger _under_ it and _uncovered_ a little peace of her black underwear that now were the only thing Marcus was able to see.

 

Abby bit her lips and thrown her head back, her hair were now dancing into the void behind her, she _moved_ one finger _inside_ her pants, letting to his imagination were it was going, _down_ , _down_ , _down_ , under the black fabric. She could hear that his voice was _cracking_ , and suddenly a new silence filled the room, when she let out a content sigh and started to _move slowly_ her finger.

 

“Bell…i need to call you back.” Marcus didn’t even wait for him to say something and let the phone fall back on the table. He rose from the chair and _crashed_ over her tiny body. His hands flew on her waist, she _chuckled_ when his mouth started to pepper kisses on her neck.

 

“You are a really _naughty_ girl, you know that Abby?” he whispered in her ear, biting at her earlobe. She bit her lips and put a hand in his thick black hair.

 

“You can’t leave me there waiting for you for so long, I was starting to get _bored_ …” she was panting against his skin, when his hands _sneaked_ in her pants, _joining_ her own.

 

“I will make sure to _apologize_ for that, is a _promise_ ” he whispered in her hair. Abby gasped when he squeezed her bundle of nerves. He chuckled and growled and suddenly she was in his strong arms and he was _carrying_ her away from the table, walking slowly toward the _bedroom_.

 

“You have to work _hard_ on that” she said in his hear, biting at his skin, kissing his collarbone, he squeezed her arse and both fell down on the bed.

 

When she let out a loud scream, whispering again and again his name, like a mantra, Marcus knew that this time, _both of them had won the game._


End file.
